Seeing Red/Transcript
another day of school is over at three in the afternoon, all the kids happily run out of the school. Mac is the last to leave and is making his usual route to Foster's to see Bloo, when he passes his bully of an older brother Terrence sitting on a bench TERRENCE: Run. MAC: Terrence, what are you-- TERRENCE: Run. MAC: Wha? TERRENCE: Run now. MAC: Oh. Right. I see. runs and Terrence chases him while laughing evilly. Bloo hears Mac screaming. He looks out the window and sees Terrence chasing him BLOO: Oh, brother. tries to climb over the fence, but Terrence has him trapped MAC: Okay, Terrence, do your worst. TERRENCE: Mac Oh, don't worry. I will. his fist, preparing to beat Mac up Now this'll only hurt for a second. BLOO: offscreen Not if I can help it. looks up and sees Bloo on his fist. Mac smiles as he's happy to see his best friend coming to his rescue BLOO: Hello. dives into Terrence's shirt TERRENCE: Ah! Hey! What are you... Get outta there, you... BLOO: out of the front of Terrence's shirt ''Oh, relax. Now, this'll only hurt for a second. '''TERRENCE': Why you... to punch Bloo, but misses and punches himself Ungh! BLOO: [pops out of the back of Terrence's shirt] Sorry, let's try that again. TERRENCE: tries to punch Bloo, but ends up punching himself again ''Ungh! '''BLOO': out of the front of Terrence's shirt again You're so cute when you're stupid. TERRENCE: to punch Bloo, but hits himself once again Ow! BLOO: out of the lower part of Terrence's shirt I'm back! Did ya miss me? TERRENCE: another punch, but punches him himself in the stomach Ungh! BLOO: out of the back of Terrence's pants P.U.! Man, does it stink in there! TERRENCE: yet another punch, but punches himself in the butt Yeowch! BLOO: out of the right leg of Terrence's pants No improvement here either. TERRENCE: to kick Bloo this time, but kicks himself Ahh! gets knocked out. Mac steps back onscreen after his evil brother's defeat MAC: Wow, Bloo, that was cool! comes out BLOO: Thanks, but it's really too easy. Hey, wanna eat? MAC: Got any pizza? BLOO: Totally! bounces away with Mac walking behind him MAC: When will he ever learn that he'll never win? BLOO: I know. When it's two against one, you just can't lose. TERRENCE: RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't you remember! He is the enemy! RED: But Bloo give Red flowers. TERRENCE: (takes Red's flowers) Give me those stupid! This is what we do to flowers! (stomps on the flowers) Kill! Destroy! Mayhem! Wreck! Crush! BLOO: (helps Mac up) You okay, buddy? MAC: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, pal. TERRENCE: (to Red) You're just as bad as them! (points at Mac and Bloo) You're weak, worthless and lame! RED: Red not like Terrence words. Red not mean like Terrence. Red not bad like Terrence. RED NICE GUY! But if you want Red to be bad... let Red start with Terrence. (picks up Terrence) Red make Terrence go far away! (Throws Terrence) TERRENCE: Ew, gross. I'm all sticky! (Gets stung by bees) BLOO: Relax, it'll only hurt for a week.Category:Episode transcripts